Nicktoons Unite! The real story
by PotterPhantom
Summary: Okay, you've probably heard of the video game Nicktoons Unite, I've wondered, 'they can't get along that well, they're completely different and would totally get on each other's nerves.' So I wrote a fic about what I think would happen.
1. Tracking InvisoBill

**Chapter 1: Tracking Inviso-Bill**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron, or Fairly Oddparents.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny Fenton was at the Nasty Burger, a popular Casper High hangout for teens with his best friends Tucker and Sam. He looked over at the counter at Valerie and sighed.

"Danny, will you please give it up, she only likes you as a friend, she told you that herself." Sam said, trying to sound casual, but Tucker could sense jealousy in her voice and smirked. Danny sighed again and looked at Sam,

"Yeah, I know, but I just can't help it." His ghost sense went off, "Oh no." He looked out the window, and saw Vlad Plasmius, he ran outside. Vlad wasn't heading toward him; he just whirled his cape around and disappeared in a flash of light. "Well, at least I didn't have to waste time going ghost, but I wonder why Vlad just left like that, usually he would make a crack on my dad or try and find my mom to flirt with her."

"I don't know, but I think that might explain things." Sam said pointing at a letter that Vlad had dropped, Danny picked it up and looked at it curiously then gasped.

"What is it, what does it say?" Tucker said, grabbing it out of his hands and Sam looked over his shoulder, the letter read:

HelloVlad plasmius, you may not know who I am, but if you accept this offer, I guarantee, that you will. My name is Professor Finnbar Calamitous and I have an excellent offer for you. Join me along with Denzel Crocker, and Sheldon Plankton and I promise that you will have untold fortune, and be ruler of your dimension. All you have to do is come to my lair at Almostretroville, just east of Retroville, you will not be sorry. I have also included directions in another letter following this one. I hope to see you at my lair soon, try to come,

Prof. Finnbar Calamitous

"This is why Vlad left, I better find out more about this Calamitous guy, and whoever Crocker and Plankton are, I really don't know if I want to know." Sam looked concerned,

"Danny, you'd better be careful about this, four evil wackjob villains, doesn't exactly mean anything good."

"Tell me about it." Danny said nervously.

FOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOP 

Timmy Turner was walking home from school with wood chips embedded in his skull, a black eye, and missing a tooth. Two dogs, one green and one pink were following him home and were looking at him in a concerned, and slightly confused way.

"Timmy, are you sure that you're okay?" The pink 'dog' Wanda asked him.

"Yeah, usually you look a lot better than that, but right now, you look like a big bruise." The green 'dog' Cosmo said happily. Timmy sighed sadly and concernedly.

"No guys, Crocker hasn't been in school for days and I'm starting to get freaked out a little, 'cause I think he's up to something, and I don't know what." His watch beeped three times, the watch that Cosmo and Wanda poofed up for him to communicate with Jimmy Neutron, a nerd that lived in Retroville. He pressed a button and there appeared Jimmy on a tiny screen.

"Timmy Turner, come in Timmy Turner. It's Jimmy Neutron, do you read me?" Jimmy asked him urgently.

"Yeah Jimmy, but why do you wanna talk so bad? Whazza matter?"

"Okay Turner, I'll make this quick, CrockerisinRetrovillewithCalamitousandsoaretwoothervillansfromotherdimensions." Jimmy said quickly.

"That was a mouthful." Said Timmy jokingly.

"Yeah well, I need your help. Are you with me?" Jimmy asked pleadingly. Timmy sighed and nodded his head then ran home, told his parents he was staying at Chester's house for a week, or 2…or 3 then poofed to Retroville.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Spongebob Squarepants was flipping patties at Bikini Bottom's most famous fast-food restaurant, the Krusty Krab. And was whistling happily as Squidward was reading a _Dance Today_ magazine. Patrick appeared in the back window.

"Hey Spongebob, can you gimme a Krabby Patty?" Patrick asked hopefully.

"Sure Pat, do you have money?" Spongebob asked.

"Uhhh… I think." Patrick dug around in his pockets, only to pull out a button, paper clip, and a piece of lint. "How's this?" he asked.

"Perfect! Mr. Krabs needs a button! His pants are always unbuttoning! One Krabby Patty comin' up!" Spongebob said, and flipped a patty. But all of a sudden, a tingling came down his spine and he jumped up screaming. Then he got teleported all the way to Retroville, along the way; he got lungs, and breathed in fresh air. He saw a tall-haired kid.

"Greetings Spongebob, take some gillgum, it turns air into water as it enters your gills, it's a new program, anyway, I've been expecting you." Jimmy Neutron said to him, and Spongebob smiled and looked around happily.

"Ooh, I can't wait to explore this place!" Spongebob said, smiling.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN 

Jimmy Neutron was still expecting one hero. The ghost kid Danny Phantom, was a super ghost-powered phantom ghost-fighter. Otherwise known as 'Inviso-Bill' Jimmy had traced him to Amity Park, but it was extremely hard to find him, he was always fighting ghosts, Jimmy often wondered his motive. He sighed and used his tracking device.

"Danny Phantom, track now." His tracker beeped and flashed and went dead. Jimmy groaned, still no sign of ghost kid. He turned to the other two, it was very late, and they both appeared very tired. Timmy looked down at his green backpack on the floor and pink wristwatch lying on top of it. Timmy's eyes were droopy, he yawned widely and Spongebob was investigating his lab.

"What does this do?" Spongebob asked pointing toward a button and then pressed it. A computer began speaking.

**Extensive tracking of Danny Phantom activated… subject found. **Danny Phantom was shown onscreen flying over a city, apparently blowing off steam from a long day. Danny sighed and hovered in the air for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze.

"Bingo, we've got him, thanks Spongebob." Jimmy said.

"Um…no problem?" Spongebob replied.

**Okay, I know, not funny enough, but it will be once Danny arrives, Spongebob will turn into an annoying hyperactive sponge that acts like a four year old, Timmy will turn into an ignorant brat, Jimmy will be an annoying know-it-all, and poor Danny will be stuck to deal with it all, can he band them together…stay tuned!**


	2. Watch who you're calling a pottymouth!

Chapter 2: Watch who you're calling a pottymouth! 

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron, or Fairly Oddparents. I also don't own Casper the friendly ghost.**

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN 

Jimmy Neutron sat in his chair, exhausted; he pointed his portable teleporter at a letter and beamed it in front of Danny.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP 

Unfortunately for Danny, Jimmy miscalculated (again) and it landed right next to everyone's favorite, box loving ghost…THE BOX GHOST! Box Ghost picked it up and looked at it, then yelled,

"BEWARE, I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I LOVE BOXES AND THE LUNCH LADY, WHO HAS SOME FREAKY SPLIT PERSONALITY DEAL GOING ON!" He looked around. "Now what?" Danny flew up to him, and Box Ghost screamed again. "BEWARE FOR IF YOU ARE NOT THE LUNCH LADY, OR A BOX THEN I HAVE NO NEED FOR YOU!" Danny groaned.

Danny said. "What does that letter say that has my name on it?" Box Ghost through it at him, and it phased through his body. He picked it up as the Box Ghost began to sneak away with his hoard of boxes. Danny looked at the letter; it had blocky, computerish writing that said:

Greetings! From Jimmy Neutron: If you have received this notice, I need you to participate in a battle of good vs. evil.

"That was sooo corny." Danny sighed, rolled his eyes, and read on.

Anyway, I need you to join me and (insert names here): Spongebob Squarepants, and Timmy to defeat the Syndicate of Evil and save our dimensions. Along with their associates (insert other names here): Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Timmy Turner's weird holograms Cosmo and Wanda. I also ask you to get your frequent associates Jazz Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. I will have Sheen Estavez and Carl Wheezer helping me.

"Jeez, now I'm reassured." Danny said sarcastically.

Please write your reply down. If it is yes, I will beam you to my lab via satellite. If no, well then, you risk sacrificing your dimension and our dimensions. Please consider my request or I will be forced to cry and beg on my hands and knees like a baby, or Spongebob either or. Yours truly, Jimmy Neutron.

"Hmm, well, I want to say yes, but I have to think of a cover for mom and Dad. And tell Jazz, Tucker, and Sam." Danny said hesitantly.

The next morning 

"Danny?" Jazz Fenton knocked on the bathroom door hurriedly. "Danny, you'd better get out, I need to get ready for my interview, and it's only in 2 hours!" She yelled, hammering the bathroom door.

"Jazz, relax, it's 5:00 in the morning, go to bed." Danny said tiredly out the door.

"Then why are you up?" Jazz asked angrily.

"Because…I've…gotta get ready before mom and dad get up. Because I have to help some Jimmy Neutron kid that lives in some weird town called Retroville." Danny said

"Fine, fine, I'll cover for you if you get outta the bathroom in the next 5 minutes." Jazz said, sighing.

"I'm already done." Danny said walking out of the bathroom happily. And snooped around his room for the letter from Neutron. He signed yes and smiled expectantly. Nothing happened. Danny tapped his foot impatiently. "Hello, I'm waiting Neutron." He yelled to the sky. Jack Fenton peered into his room silently, wondering what his son was screaming about. Apparently he was talking to some imaginary friend Jimmy Neutron. It reminded him of his old imaginary friend days. His imaginary friend was Casper, the friendly ghost…he was now so sad he wasn't real, he wished they would make a TV show out of it, but dreams died. He began sobbing and eating fudge. Then he signed Danny up for therapy. Danny continued ranting toward the sky and began swearing.

"If you don't fu beam me down, so help me I will fu kick you're ah1"

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN 

The swearing woke Jimmy Neutron up. He shook his head.

"What a fu pottymouth! Did I say that out loud?" cameraguy nods "Oops, okay, lets go back to where we left off, okay?" He beamed Danny down before Jack came into have a little 'chat' about imaginary friends with Danny. "Danny Phantom?" Jimmy asked and Danny nodded. "I have been fu tracking you for a sload of days! I haven't gotten a f wink of sleep except for one sy minute! You ba!" Danny, Timmy, and Spongebob froze, speechless, when Spongebob asked Danny.

"What's a ba?" Danny gulped.

"Y-you'll learn when you're older." Danny said.

"Oops. A-are we still rolling?" Jimmy asked. Cameradude nods again. "Oops."

"Oh and Jimmy, watch who you're calling a fu pottymouth okay, buttmunch?" Danny said smirking smartly, having defied genius Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy was stunned. Timmy smirked then whistled impressively.

"He got you good, dude." He said to Jimmy and Spongebob snickered childishly. Danny sighed. _This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought. _Danny thought and sighed again wearily.

**YESSSS! Over 800 words! I thought I'd never make it! I had extreme writer's block and couldn't think at all, then I saw that a summer nick pack of Jimmy Neutron was on and I got seriously pissed off so I started to work. And finished this. I hate JN, no offense to those who like it, but I think he's a pompous, showoff, bigheaded, overcocky, annoying, jerk. I tried to portray Spongebob as the toddler-like sponge he truly is and Timmy a real American 10 year old, which isn't hard 'cuz I have one, my brother. And Danny as the angst filled, sighing, but totally lovable teen we all love. I'm evil hehehe.**


	3. Author's Note

This is not a real chapter, just an authors note… anyway, I can't update for a while because I'm going to camp for a week, but I have started writing the new chapters for all of my fanfictions: Vlad's New Kitty, Nicktoons Unite: The Real Story, and Tucker Goes to Summer Camp. Thanks reviewers and people who read and didn't review… though I ask if you do read any of my stories, to review. Pleez. OK, I'll see you all soon, In a little more than a week. (unpacking, ya' know?) And cleaning… so I'll leave you with a few words of what I'll be doing after camp: "Curse this infernal messy room, this looks like a job for…THE VACUUM CLEANER!" :)Have a rockin' rest of summer!

PotterPhantom.


End file.
